The Dark Lord's Daughter
by DramioneLizard
Summary: Hermione finds out her boyfriend of one year, Ron Weasley, has been cheating on her. During her stressed 6th Year she finds out she is the daughter of one of the darkest wizards of all time. Will she reign with her father or stay loyal to Harry? M for violence and language. - Dramione, serious Ron Bashing. Will life be better living as Lord Voldemort's Daughter
1. Pain

**Chapter One**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters. See? I said that so you don't sue me. Yay.**

**Obviously don't read this if you feel Hermione being Voldemort's daughter is a stupid or idiotic thing to write. **

**Mhmmmmm. I really like writing in bold but i think it will annoy you guys... Review me if it will so I don't do it next chappie :P**

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione awoke sweating all over her body, replaying the horrible scenes in her mind non-stop. It was a dream right? Ron wouldn't cheat on me. I trust him. (AN: I'm going to write thoughts without saying 'she thought, Hermione thought,')

She and Ron had been a couple since 6th year until she caught him cheating on her with Lavender Brown. Rumours flooded and half of Gryffindor have turned against her thanks to the Patil twins.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

FLASHBACK:

Hermione walked into her shared dorm with Lavender and Parvarti and heard a soft whimper. Her head flipped around and saw a familiar red head and a smirking Lavender.

"RON!" she yelled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Bloody hell." he groaned while looking between Lavender and Hermione. "Well it was about time you knew anyway."

"What?!" she managed to choke out. "How could you cheat on me with The Gryffindor Slut?"

Lavender gasped then giggled slightly at her anger.

"Don't call her that!" he yelled, "You want to know why I was cheating on you? Because you are the most boring, aggressive girl I have ever met!"

"You little bastard! You are the most vile, disgusting, insenstitive man I have ever met! I was your girlfriend Ronald Weasley and I can't believe I ever trusted you. You are Harry Potter's idiotic sidekick and you are worse than Crabbe and Goyle put together." She screamed at him.

Her tears flooded down her cheeks and her eyes flashed with anger.

"Well at least Lav pays attention to me and not Harry Potter!" he said his voice rising and his face reddening.

"WELL AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE STDS BECAUSE I WANTED TO CHEAT ON MY BOYFRIEND WITH A SLUT." Hermione quickly snapped back at him.

That insult to both him and her snapped his patience and he pushed Hermione into the wall. Her head crashed into the stone wall and she lost conciousness in an instant.

END OF FLASHBACK

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Madam Pomfrey scurried over to her and gave her a painkilling potion and started assuring her it wasn't her fault she was here.

"That horrible boy that shoved you is in detention for 2 months every Saturday. You should be able to go soon don't worry. Oh i almost forgot, you have two letters that a boy delivered for you!"

She walked away muttering things like: "These Weasley children will be the death of me." She opened the first one and scanned through the letter. She let out a small shriek of shock that sent Madam Pomfrey scurrying over as fast as light. Who then boredly left after making sure nothing was wrong.

The letter read in her mother's shaky handwriting:

Dearest Hermione,

As much as I would like to tell you this in person, your birthday is in the school season so I can't be there to explain what will happen.

You are adopted Hermione.

When we adopted you we found out you were left by a man with a huge white beard, which we can match to your description of Dumbledore.

We still love you and we hope you can forgive us for not telling you sooner.

Your birth parents are still unknown to us. One thing we know is that you have a glamour charm on. You should get a letter from your birth parents today too.

The glamour should be off by your 16th birthday, your parents would also like to see you on that day.

Your Loving Parents

David and Jean Granger.

"Oh hell no." Hermione said frustrated.

She almost didn't want to open the next letter and cautiously opened it.

**Dear Hermione**

**We are your real birth parents, **

**I would rather not reveal our names straight away as that may come as a shock to you, especially in your current state. Yes, i know you are in the hospital wing as you read this.**

**We have missed you so much over the years and would love nothing more than to have you come home to our house of the holidays.**

**You were taken away unwillingly by your headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore.**

**Yours lovingly,**

**Your parents**

"Wow." Hermione thought aloud. She hid the last letter under her sheets.

"Talking to yourself again Granger?" said the calm but cold voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Leave me alone Malfoy." she said calmly. Mostly because she couldn't think of anything witty to snap back at him.

Is that really the way I work? Can't I be less aggressive. Maybe Ron was right. Oh god, he is! Am I like that to everyone? Hermione's thoughts flooded her head. Bloody hell, don't you dare cry Hermione Granger! Draco Malfoy will hear you through the curtain!

A lump formed in her throat and the tears started spilling. She tried her hardest not to make any noise but her body betrayed her once again and small sobbing, whimpering noises started to fill the room.

"Grang-" Malfoy was about to start but was cut off by Madam Pomfrey running into Hermione's stall.

"Oh darling, are you all right?" She comfortingly said. Madam Pomfrey took a quick peek at the letter.

**Dearest Hermione,**

**As much as I would like to tell you this in person, your birthday is in the school season so i can't be there to explain what will happen.**

**You are adopted Hermione.**

**When we adopted you we found out you were left by a man with a huge white beard, which we can match to your description of Dumbledore.**

**We still love you and we hope you can forgive us for not telling you sooner.**

**Your birth parents are still unknown to us. One thing we know is that you have a glamour charm on. You should get a letter from your birth parents today too. **

**The glamour should be off by your 16th birthday, your parents would also like to see you on that day.**

**Your Loving Parents**

**David and Jean Granger. **

"Goodness child!" she said while picking up the letter "You're adopted?! You must be stressed. First that abusive little Weasley, now this?"

Draco's jaw dropped in surprise. He was guessing he look somewhat like a fish.

"Mate," said Blaise.

"Sorry I forgot you were here." said Draco grinning slightly.

"You came to the hospital wing to keep me company, but you forgot I was here?" joked Blaise.

"Of course? Do expect better from Draco Malfoy?" he said whilst looking totally serious.

They both broke out in laughter which snapped Hermione back to her senses.

"Madam Pomfrey, I am fine, do you think I could leave now?" Hermione asked.

"Okay, child. Could you make Mr Zabini drink this while you leave?" she grimaced. "I think he thought it was poison."

"Sure." Hermione was overjoyed she finally was allowed to go.

She walked past a few beds until she reached the only other taken bed. She stopped at the curtain and coughed.

"Zabini? Can I come in?" she called out, then thoughtfully added, "Because I am anyways!"

"Mmmphh" Zabini replied.

As she walked in she could see Malfoy sitting in the chair near the bed. Zabini however had a huge cut down his arm which look rather repulsive.

"You need to drink this." she said seriously.

"Its poison!" he yelled suddenly, "Shes going to pois-"

She suddenly poured the vial into his mouth. He gagged and suddenly became calm. He looked at Draco and muttered something about painkillers and poison.

"Does your arm hurt much now?" she asked.

"No but-" Blaise started.

"He doesn't need a" said Draco

"A what?"

"A Mud-Muggleborn to help him." he snapped back at her.

Hermione's face fell and Draco instantly regretted it. Blaise was sending him a death glare and Hermione stood up and left.

"Ferret."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Hermione walked into the Great Hall not trying to attract any attention and sat next to Harry and Ginny. She looked around and noticed she was the target of a large number of glares.

"Harry, can I talk to you later?"

"Of course 'Mione, is it important?"

"Yes, very important. I might bring Ginny too."

"What about Ron?"

"No."

"Why"

"Ginny can we talk? Outside?"

"Ok!"

Hermion was at the doors before Ginny or Harry had started walking. When Harry and Ginny got past the gigantic door they looked at her expectantly.

"Shoot." Ginny said.

"I caught Ron cheating on me."

"You were the centre of gossip for the day, wasn't she Harry."

"Ronald knocked me unconscious."

"HE WHAT!?" yelled both Ginny and Harry at the same time.

"Did you offend him?"

"Sorta. He called me boring and aggressive. Then I said he was disgusting, vile, stupid and insensitive."

"That is true." they said at the same time.

"Then he complained I wasn't paying attention to him."

Harry snorted loudly and Ginny giggled continuously.

"Then I said: At least I don't have STDS because I wanted to cheat on my boyfriend with a slut."

Harry's eyes widened and Ginny shrieked with laughter. Harry stood silent and tapped Hermione and Ginny on the shoulder. In the doorway to the Great Hall was a fuming Ronald Weasley.

"Hello Hermione, spreading more rumours?" he said smoothly

"Only telling the truth, Ronald. I haven't been known to lie.'

He stood there gaping like a fish. He turned as red as his hair and strode of clenching his fists.

"Okay, Hermione, was that all?" Harry inquired worriedly.

"I'm adopted." she said glancing at the floor.

**(AN. This is my first fic, so please don't overly criticize if it was bad.)**

**Do you think there was too much dialogue in this? I think there is... Ooops.**

**REVIEW PLEASE 3**

**-The Lizard.**

**(Sorry this was sooo short.)**


	2. Revealing

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any books, characters etc.**

**(AN. I am ignoring Slughorn so Snape is still Potions Master.)**

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I'm adopted" Hermione replied.

"What!?" Ginny shrieked, "Then who are your parents?"

"I don't know." Hermione shrugged, "I am meeting them soon though."

"Do you want us to come with you? For support?" asked Harry.

"No, I would rather go by myself." Hermione replied quickly, "We need to go to potions."

Harry and Hermione walked to potions, while Ginny went to charms. They arrived just before Professor Snape could take points of them.

"Today, we are brewing The Draught Of Living Death. Miss Granger put your hand down. The recipe is in your books, you may begin." Professor Snape drawled.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

After an hour, Professor Snape was extremely disappointed when none of the students from Slytherin or Gryffindor could make a proper Draught of Living Death. He stalked over to Ron and Harry's potions and sneered in distaste at the total mess they had produced. Hermione quickly had an idea, she leaned over and put an extra sophorous bean in his potion. Ron's potion suddenly started smoking and spurting. Boils exploded over his face and he squirmed in pain.

"Potter," spat a furious Snape, "take Weasley to the Hospital Wing and when he wakes tell him he has a detention with me."

Harry stood and left levitating a squirming Ron behind him. Hermione smirked, that was only half of her revenge. Sadly, the rest of her plan was going to have to wait until next term.

Lunch at the Great Hall was quite eventful for Hermione. As soon as she sat down Seamus Finnigan gave her a cold death stare.

"What are you doing here? We heard to what you said about Ron and Lavender." he spat out angrily.

"Well I wasn't the one cheating on my boyfriend was I? Seamus, why are you even involved in this? Mind your own business." she snapped back.

He was about to reply when a black owl came swooping down to Hermione. She undid the letter and petted the owl.

**Dear Hermione,**

**We were wondering if you by any chance would like to come spend the holidays together? Your glamour should be removed on the train ride home. We are close friends of the Malfoys so they will apparate you to their house and you can floo from there.**

**Love**

**Your Parents.**

She thought it over in her head; My parents are friends with the Malfoys? It would be great to see them... The glamour is going to be removed so they won't see me as Hermione Granger...

She quickly scribbled out her letter of acceptance and gave it to the owl. She finished her meal and sought off to finding Harry and Ginny.

She found them in the common room and shoved the letter in their hands.

"'Mione we don't care whether your parents know the Malfoys, you'll always be the same person we grew up with." she said hugging her friend.

Harry stood up and stared at Ginny.

"Ginny, her parents are friends with Malfoy." he turned to Hermione, "And you are most likely pureblood, death eater scum. I can't be friends with those sorts of people."

Hermione sat down hurt. She felt a huge lump in her throat and the tears started flooding down her face. She lost Ron, she lost Harry. Her head pounded with the stress and depression she was feeling.

"I've seen your act, Hermione." she said seriously, "I'm Hermione the innocent, perfect, know-it-all mudblood. You live for attention. Thats why you are friends with Harry Potter. The whole school believes your stupid little act, except me."

"W-what." said a stunned Hermione.

"You just want the boys attention. I bet this adoption situation was a pity plan." she smirked.

"Ginny what do you mean?" she sobbed.

"I may not have all the boys supporting me. But I have Harry and Ron. I know you want to steal them from me. Goodbye bitch." she spat.

Hermione's head was whirling with the ridiculousness of Ginny's speculations. If Hermione had not just lost her best friend she would of laughed in Ginny's face. She could not wait just to leave and get this year over.

She walked up to her dorm sobbing and said a few incantations and her clothes and possesions went flying into her light-weight trunk. Her trunk then disappeared onto the train.

She walked down to the train with Luna and noticed Harry, Ron and Ginny, snickering behind her. She boarded the train and sat in a compartment with Luna and Neville. She started to tell them about the glamour.

As soon as the train started moving she could feel the changes in her appearance. Her bushy, brown hair turned into a wavy bleached blonde. She grew from 5'2 to 5'5 and her breasts grew a cup size. Her eyes changed from her honey brown to a emerald green. Quickly noticing how short her clothes were she muttered a few incantations and her clothes fit properly.

"Hermione you look stunning." commented Neville politely.

"She's gorgeous!" Luna shrieked a bit too loudly.

They spent the rest of the trip talking about Hermione's new look or The Crumple-Horned Snorkack which Luna was recieving over the holidays.

When they arrived at the station she bid her goodbyes and felt a small tap on the shoulder.

It was Draco Malfoy.

"You must be the girl I am looking for." he said politely.

"Yes." she replied quickly.

"Lets go shall we?" smirked Draco.

They walked in silence to the two elder Malfoy's and said their greetings.

"Your father has told us not to reveal your identity yet. But for now; Welcome to Malfoy Manor, Miss Granger." Lucius Malfoy said smoothly.

"GRANGER?" Draco exclaimed in shock.

"Calm down Draco." Narcissa said smiling, "You can floo now my dear. Just say 'Riddle Manor' "

"Riddle Manor." she said throwing some dust on her head.

What Hermione didn't realise was that she just flooed to the on of the darkest wizard's manor. The emerald green flames died down and she was greeted by the figures or Bellatrix Lestrange and The Dark Lord Himself.

"Welcome home sweetie." Bellatrix said crying tears of joy.

As much as Hermione was scared of Bellatrix and Voldemort she knew that this was her life, her parents, she couldn't leave them. So she smiled back at them.

"Its good to finally be back with my real parents." she stated smiling.

Bellatrix ran up and hugged her and her father did so too.

"First things first, your full name is Lyra Athene Riddle." he father said seriously, "You are the heir to the Riddle Fortune and you shall in the future become The Dark Lady."

Her father looked as if he was ready for her to say "I can't I'm friends with Harry Potter." but she choose to stand still, her friends had betrayed her and this was their punishment.

"I will."

**Lol this was short... Ooops.**

**If you review the next chapter shall be reviewed in your name.**

**-Lizard**

**-[] Review []-**


	3. Shopping and Flying

**Chapter 3-**

**Thank you to Meldz, Goldielocks80, dutch potterfan and Rissa1986 for your reviews 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the books, characters etc.**

**[][][][]**

**(AN. I just remember this fanfiction is dramione based. But they are cousins. Stupid Mistake. Lets all just simply forget Bellatrix is sisters with Narcissa and vica-versa.)**

**[][][][]**

"I will."

"Really?" her father said in shock.

"Yes."

"Why, aren't you worried about your friends?" he smirked.

"No. All of them have betrayed me, one by one. I despise them and they despise me."

"Ok sweetie," Bellatrix cut in, "do you want to go see your new room? Just call Mitzi."

"Mitzi?" she called.

A loud pop echoed through the hall followed by an elf.

"Mistress called?" said Mitzi.

"Show her up to her quarters." her mother replied.

"This way please, Mistress." the elf said delightedly.

The elf took her hand and they popped away in an instant. They arrived at the bottom of a grand staircase which at the top had a huge door which had a small name plate on it marked "Lyra Athene Riddle."

"Your quarters, Mistress." the elf said, "If you need assistance, call."

"Thank you Mitzi." she replied generously before opening the doors to her room. She gasped in delight. It was absolutely wonderful. The walls were a brilliant emerald green with a pale silver trimming. There was a huge empty bookshelf made out of cherry wood on one wall and on the other was two separate doors going to her private bathroom or her walk-in wardrobe.

Her mother came up from behind her and watched her daughters reaction.

"Do you like it?" she asked worriedly.

"I love it." Lyra declared

"Wonderful." her mother smiled, "You should go to bed. The day after tomorrow is the Malfoy's Annual Summer Ball so we must go shopping tomorrow. You're going to need lots of rest."

Lyra nodded as her mother left the room and she fell asleep fast.

**[][][][]**

"Lyra." her mother said while shoving her awake, "Lyra. C'mon get up, we need to buy your dress today."

Lyra blinked and stared up at her mother who was standing over her. She finally had the moral support to move out of bed and pull on a pair of jeans and a sweater.

She walked down to the kitchen where she found 3 plates of a delicious looking omelets and salads. She chose a plate and dug into the delicious food. Her father came in looking serious.

"Lyra," he paused for added dramatical suspense, "I have come to a descision. At school you are going to be sorted again as Lyra Riddle."

"Okay." she said curious of what was to happen next.

"Do you want to be a death eater, Lyra?" he inquired seriously.

She thought over this for a minute and finally came up with an answer.

"Yes." she agreed.

"Your initiation shall be after the Ball."

"Lyra. I have asked Narcissa if she could take you shopping. I can't waltz into a shop being a known death eater." she paused, "She should be coming any minute now."

As if on que, the kitchen's fireplace roared with life and out came the regal figure of Narcissa Malfoy.

"Hello again darling," she said, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." Lyra replied.

"Wait. Take this Lyra." her mother said as she threw a bag of money to her.

"No need Bella, you know who I married." she smirked. She then took hold of Lyra's hand and apparated to a small village and into a well known expensive store.

"Lyra dear, go in the free stall over there and I will get some suitable dresses." she said smoothly, but you could hear the traces of excitement in her voice.

She came back carrying 4 dresses she passed them to Lyra.

"Try those ones!" she called over the stall's door.

She picked up the first dress which was an emerald green, clinging dress. She tried it on but it didn't fit her figure well enough. The next was a silver/grey dress which was loose and flowy but it clashed with her blonde hair. The 3rd dress was a beautiful blood red mermaid type dress with clung to her figure perfectly.

Lyra looked at herself in the mirror; it was perfect. It clung in all the right places and make her look the tiniest bit thinner than she was.

She opened the stall's door and showed it to Narcissa.

"Its perfect!" she shrieked, "I am paying for that immeadiately."

They left the shop with the dress to go shoe-shopping. As Lyra walked in she saw it was a large shop with shelves upon shelves of shoes. The two women separated to cover more ground.

After about 15 minutes Lyra saw the most perfect shoes she had ever seen. It was a beautiful blood red felt with gold straps that looked like snakes. She had just grabbed the heel of the shoe when there was a tug on the shoe.

"Sorry, these are mine." Lyra said.

"Excuse me?" she turned around to see the smirking face of Ginny Weasley.

"Excuse me?" Lyra mimicked.

"These are mine, bitch." Ginny said aggressively.

"You couldn't even afford the heel of these, Ginny." she snapped back.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"Of course, I was Hermione Granger." she said.

Ginny gaped then said, "Oh yes, I could sense the same bitchiness Hermione had."

With that Narcissa came around the corner and put her hand on Lyra's shoulder protectively.

"Do I sense a problem?" she said to Ginny "Oh what nice shoes, too bad Lyra is buying them."

"I don't take orders from scum." glared Ginny.

A attendant came rushing down the aisle. She glanced apologetically at Narcissa and Lyra.

"You," she motioned towards Ginny, "Out."

Ginny looked taken aback then she gained control of herself while being dragged out. She glared at Lyra then cast the Bat-Bogey Hex on her.

Narcissa pulled out her wand and muttered "Anecto" and pointed her wand at Ginny. Ginny waved her wand once more and yelled "Flipendo" but her wand suddenly snapped.

"What spell did you use?" Lyra asked curiously once Ginny had left.

"Anecto- If Whoever you casted it on tries casting a hex, their wand will snap. I would like to see her parents afford another wand." Narcissa laughed, "Do you want me to teach you it?"

"YES." Lyra was delighted.

Narcissa was still smiling as she took Lyra's arm and apparated her to Malfoy Manor. She guided her down a extravagant hallway in which was lined with portraits of the Malfoy's ancestors. She stopped outside a door marked "Training Room".

Lyra walked inside to see a great amount of space filled with targets and dummies and lots of things she couldn't even name. Narcissa called a house elf to stand as a dummy to hold the stick.

"It doesn't hurt, right?" Lyra asked worriedly.

"Of course not, it only snaps the wand." she replied, "Are you ready?"

Lyra nodded and grabbed out her wand.

"ANECTO." she yelled.

The stick snapped in the house-elf's hands.

"Very good!" Narcissa said encouragingly.

"I should be going back." Lyra started.

"Oh you must see Draco first! He was quite fond of you even when you were Hermione Granger." she remarked.

"Oh really?" Lyra blushed.

"Yes. If you want to see him I will get a house elf to direct you."

"Ok."

"Tea!" she called.

A small female house elf popped up next to Narcissa and she ordered her to show Lyra to Draco's Quarters.

"You should be quick too. Your parents are waiting." she said while walking down the hall.

After walking to his quarters the duo arrived at a large wooden door marked "Draco Lucius Malfoy". She took a deep breath and knocked. It was opened almost at once.

"Hello." Draco said calmly.

"Hello." she replied awkwardly.

"So Hermione-"

"Its Lyra. Lyra Riddle."

"Oh." he looked at the ground, "Well, Lyra, Blaise is coming up for a fly later on; Do you want to come?"

"I can't fly." she said suddenly embarrassed.

"I'll teach you."

"Okay." she sighed.

"Do you want to start now?" he asked.

"We should wait for Blaise." she said nervously.

"Wait for me?" said Blaise, "Who is she?"

"Lyra Riddle, previously known as Hermione Granger." she smirked.

"When did you get there?" Draco asked

"Never mind that. Lets go get the brooms." he said excitedly.

[][][][]

Draco opened the door to the broom closet only to remember that Theodore Nott had taken his other 2 brooms back to his place for the week.

"There are only two brooms" Blaise said.

"No they are all just invisible." Lyra said sarcastically.

"Well someone is going to have to double with Lyra." said Narcissa Malfoy.

"WHEN DID YOU GET THERE!?" Draco asked.

"I've been standing here for 3 minutes, Draco." she replied smoothly.

"She has." Blaise and Lyra said simultaneously.

"Well, you and Draco should double." Blaise smirked, "He is much more experienced."

"Yes Draco." smirked Narcissa.

"Well lets go then." he finally said.

**Too much dialogue?**

**-Lizard**

**[] Review for More []**


	4. AN

**Sorry everyone, this ain't a chapter.**

**I may or may not abandon this fic. I don't know yet. If anyone wants to adopt it please email me at dramione78907 **

**Due to no inspiration or no ideas what to do with this fic I have mostly given up on it. **

**So sorry to disappoint anyone.**

**-Lizard**


	5. Really short- Yes its back

**AN. ITS BACK! BY SEEMINGLY POPULAR DEMANDS! OR THE FACT MY SISTER READ IT AND YELLED AT ME TILL IT WAS FINISHED! Ah well, I was a tinsy bit confused about where the story was going but I believe I can still make it work. **

The wind slapped against Lyra's skin as she exhaled the breath she was holding. She really hated flying.

Draco dipped forward on the broom and swooped down into a steep dive chasing the barely visible snitch. His arm stretched forward and Lyra noticed the look of utter concentration on his face.

His fingers wrapped around the wings of the snitch and Blaise cheered him on warmly;

"Way to go mate," he remarked, "nice dive."

Draco just nodded and soon felt his fingers wander to his chest. He pulled out a necklace with what seemed to have a charm of the dark mark. His face fell as he turned again to regard the two.

"Mums calling."

"Oh," the two said simultaneously, "damn."

"Will you please stop talking like that, you sound like the damned Weasel twins!" he whined.

It was then Lyra felt a wave of sadness; not because of the mention of the twins but the fact that the fun on brooms was over, and whatever remained inside must have been fairly serious.

"So, Lyra. How are you holding up with all this," questioned Blaise, "it must be a lot to take in."

"Hmm," Lyra contemplated how she was feeling in her head, "I'm going well Blaise; I still wonder how life changes so quickly though, one day you can be friends with Harry Potter, next Bellatrix Lestrange's daughter. It feels weird y'know?"

"Mhmm"

"Mhmm"

"Mhhm, indeed." said Draco, who the others noticed was looking dazed.

The trio silently walked back to the manor curious of what would lie inside.

"I bet I can beat you all back." stated Blaise.

"Nah!" exclaimed the other two.

"On your mark?"

"3."

"2."

"1."

Lyra raced forward for a head-start as the boys yelled start. This was the most carefree moment they would have for days.

**O****_mg. Its sooo short; and I am sooo sorry, but my sis Emma was screaming at me to write faster._**

**_"I don't care Lizzy; JUST WRITE FASTER!" _**

**_Review and dat stuff._**

**_\- love Lizzy_**


End file.
